Lost and Found
by Caphriel
Summary: A reply to Silver's Blood Chit Challenge. Kagome is unexpectedly delayed while out in Tokyo with her friends. When Inuyasha comes to find her, he runs into someone surprising. One-shot.


Disclaimer - Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

This story is a reply to Silver's Blood Chit Challenge.

---------

Lost and Found

By Caphriel

The early morning light glinted off of white hair. That hair was attached to the head of a dog-eared hanyou, who was running through a forest. To be specific, it was his forest.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in a sunlit clearing deep within his forest. He stopped in the center, and looked around, sniffing.

'I'd have sworn that smell was coming from somewhere around here. And it smelled really good, too.' He raised his head and sniffed again. 'There! It's coming from over there!' He raced out of the clearing.

----------

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha?"

As her friends shook their heads, Kagome wondered where the hanyou had gone. As usual, they were sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut between journeys hunting for shards of the Shikon Jewel. Also as usual, Inuyasha had opted not to join them in favor of his own company.

'Not that I'm going to look for him,' she thought, a smile forming on her face. 'He can take care of himself, and this is a good chance for me to go home.'

Having decided upon a course of action, she informed her friends of her intentions. The late afternoon sun shone down cheerily as she hefted her bag.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sango asked as Kagome put her hand on the hanging screen in the doorway. "He'll be angry when he finds out."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," the other girl replied confidently. "I'll only be gone for a few hours. I'll be back later tonight. If he doesn't come back until tomorrow, he'll never know."

"That's a big 'if', Kagome," Miroku pointed out. "And, as the lovely Sango said, he will be angry when he comes back and you aren't here."

"Well, that's a risk I'll just have to take. I made a promise, and I'm not about to break it."

With those parting words, Kagome headed down the well-worn path to the well. She walked slowly, taking the time to enjoy the fresh air and picturesque scenery.

'The modern era is very nice, but this time is beautiful. I don't think anything from my time could compare to this. It's too bad we are usually travelling too fast for me to appreciate it,' she thought wistfully.

Kagome arrived at the clearing with the well, only to stop when she saw a familiar figure standing between her and her destination, watching the forest intently. She froze.

'Now what? I can't just give up, but there is no way he'll let me go peacefully. I guess I have no choice...' Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

"Inuyasha?" she said, hesitantly. His head snapped in her direction.

"Kagome? I've been-" He broke off as he spotted her backpack. "You weren't planning on leaving, were you?" he asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was," Kagome declared.

"And you were going to try to sneak home?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Why?" he asked, sharply.

"Because otherwise you'd try to stop me!" Kagome snapped.

"Exactly! And now, I'm going to stop you. Where did you think you were going, anyway? We're leaving in the morning."

"I'm going to the mall with my friends!"

"Mall?" Inuyasha tried to wrap his tongue around the strange word.

"Yes, the mall! I told them three days ago. And I told _you_ three days ago, too!"

"You did? I don't remember-"

"That's because you never pay attention to anything I say unless it concerns Jewel shards!" Kagome snarled. "Now get out of my way. I'm leaving!"

"Oh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and stood unmoving as she approached. "And I suppose you are going to just walk through me?

"No, I'm not." She stopped a few steps away. "I'm going to - SIT - walk over you! And Inuyasha," she paused, one foot on his back, and one on the edge of the well, "I'll only be gone for a few hours. I'll be back around sunset," she said, and dropped into the well.

----------

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called as she climbed the steps to the well-house door.

"Hello, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi responded from the kitchen. "When are you planning to leave?"

Kagome kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"In a few minutes. I have to go change, and then I'll go."

"Do you have time for a cup of tea?"

"Of course, Mom!"

A few minutes later, Kagome sat down at the table and wrapped her hands around a hot cup of tea.

"Didn't that dog-eared friend of yours try to stop you from coming? I thought he didn't like letting you come home?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh, he did, but I don't think he'll do it again any time soon." Kagome related the recent events, to her mother's amusement.

"You stepped on him?" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, and sipped her tea. "Do you think that maybe you were too hard on him?"

"Maybe." Kagome sighed. "I just wish he was more understanding. And paid more attention to me. I've been telling him for days, and he still didn't remember. Or maybe he didn't care."

"Or maybe he had other things on his mind," her mother suggested. "He has so much to think about, I'm sure that having fun at home seems frivolous to him, and maybe he resents it. Has he ever had time to have fun, or friends to have fun with?"

"No, I don't think so. He never speaks much about the time before he was sealed. And speaking of time, I've got to go. I'm late!" She jumped up and gulped down the last of her tea. "Bye Mom! I'll see you later!" she yelled behind her as she ran out of the house.

----------

"Kagome!" "Hey, Kagome!" "Over here!"

Kagome paused, and looked around for her friends. She located them a short distance away, standing in front of the mall entrance, and hurried toward them.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late," she apologized as soon as she reached her friends. "You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"I don't know about them, but I just got here," Eri replied, heading into the mall. The other three followed her.

"I've been here for a few minutes," Yuka added.

"It was that boyfriend of yours, wasn't it?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome stopped, and her friends stopped with her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"The rude, jealous, selfish, arrogant, jerk, right, Kagome?"

"What about him?"

"He's the reason you're late, isn't he?"

"Actually, no. I had tea with my mother, and lost track of the time. That's all, really!"

"So it had nothing to do with your boyfriend?" Yuka asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Are we shopping, or was this just a ploy to question me about my personal life?" Kagome asked, a little defensively. "Can we get moving?"

"Let's start there." Eri pointed to the nearest clothing store. As they began walking, she poked Kagome in the arm. "Don't think this means we've forgotten about your boyfriend. Think of it as a temporary reprieve." Kagome sighed, and let her friends' momentum carry her into the store.

----------

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo's voice penetrated Inuyasha's haze of self-pity. "You've been lying there for hours! When are you going to go after her?"

Inuyasha pried himself off the ground, ignoring Shippo, and rubbed his back.

'Ugh. That hurt. She must have been really mad at me.'

Leaning down, he picked up the bunch of wildflowers that he had fallen on when Kagome sat him, being careful not to let the kitsune see.

'They're a little crushed, but they look okay. Even if anything is wrong with them, it's not my fault. I spent all morning picking them. If they got a little smashed, it's her fault for sitting me! I wonder if she'll take them? It's worth a try.'

"Inuyasha!" Shippo jumped up on his shoulder. "Hey, what do you have there?"

"Nothing, runt!" he said as he shoved the flowers into his sash for safekeeping.

"Are you going now?"

"Yes! Shut up, already!"

Inuyasha picked up the smaller youkai and dropped him on the ground. Steeling his resolve, he jumped into the well.

----------

"Okay, Kagome, talk!" Yuka demanded. The four girls were seated at a table outside the WacDonald's in the mall.

"Yeah, Kagome! We've been waiting all evening to hear what's going on!" Ayumi added.

"Fine." Kagome resigned herself to telling them at least enough to satisfy their curiosity. "I've been telling him for days that I was coming to the mall with you three today, and-"

"He said no?" Eri guessed.

"He tried to stop you?" Yuka added.

"If you want to know, you'll have to stop interrupting," Kagome admonished her friends. "Although, you are right."

"Maybe he wanted to spend time with you," Ayumi suggested. Kagome looked startled, then thoughtful.

"I don't know. Maybe he did. But I didn't think about that then. I had been looking forward to this outing all week, and he tried to stop me. He isn't very polite, you know. I lost my temper, and we ended up fighting. He said that I couldn't go because he had plans. When I reminded him that I had been telling him about this for days, he claimed he didn't remember. I told him that's because he never pays any attention to me, and stormed off. That's it."

"Wow, that's bad."

"Yeah, maybe you should break up with him, if you fight this much."

"Or maybe you should try to talk to him, instead of fighting with him. It seems to me that you two take each other for granted."

"I... take him for granted?"

'I don't take him for granted, do I? Maybe I do. I've always just assumed that he's being stubborn and rude, but maybe he's trying to be polite. I've been waiting for him to start being polite, but he doesn't know that. Actually, from his point of view, I blow up at him every time he tries to talk to me. From that perspective, it's a miracle he still tries. Maybe he _does_ care about me.'

The other three girls watched as Kagome slipped into an introspective stupor.

"So, what store are we going to next?" Eri said, breaking the silence.

"Store?" Kagome looked around. "I, um, that one!" She pointed behind her.

"That's a tattoo parlor, Kagome," Yuka pointed out.

"Erk. I meant the bookstore next to it."

"Oh, right." The four girls wandered off in the general direction of the bookstore.

----------

Inuyasha peered out of the doorway of the well-house. Satisfied that there was no one in sight, he darted to the Sacred Tree and bounded into its upper branches. From this secure location he tried to locate Kagome.

'Where is she? She's not in her room. Actually, I don't see her anywhere! Her scent is recent, but she's not here. She must have just left, not more than a few hours ago. In that case, I'll go find her. She can't have gone far!'

He jumped out of the tree, and headed to the top of the stairs to begin tracking her. However, Mrs. Higurashi stopped him.

"You are looking for Kagome, I assume, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Where did she go?" he demanded, standing up and turning to face her.

"Why should I tell you?" Mrs. Higurashi countered. "What will you do, once you know where she is?"

"I'll go find her, and..." He trailed off.

"And what? Yell at her? Drag her back here? Demand that she return to look for Jewel shards?" With each suggestion, Inuyasha slumped a little.

"I don't know," Inuyasha admitted. "I didn't think that far in advance."

'I just wanted to be with her for a little while,' he finished silently.

"Why don't you come in and have some tea?" Mrs. Higurashi offered. "You can wait here for her to come back. That way, you will have time to think, and she won't be mad at you for interrupting her fun."

"I- Keh. Fine." He followed her inside.

"You know," Mrs. Higurashi began, once they were settled at the kitchen table with their tea, "she's been looking forward to this outing all week."

"So she said," Inuyasha replied shortly.

"Don't your think your being a little harsh, Inuyasha?"

"Harsh? Did she tell you what she did to me?" he shouted, outraged. "_That's_ harsh!"

"Actually, yes, she did tell me. She also told me that she regretted doing that, and that she overreacted a little."

"She did?"

"Yes. Although, you might have deserved it. She has been telling you all week that she was going to the mall with her friends today. She said you didn't remember."

"I had other things on my mind. Other, more important things," Inuyasha said defensively.

"Perhaps you may value finding the shards of the Sacred Jewel above all else, but to my daughter, other things are more important."

"What?"

"Well, school used to be, but recently her interest in school has taken second place to her interest in her friends, both in your time and ours."

"Her friends?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

"Yes, her friends. Shuttling back and forth between eras is very stressful, Inuyasha. She worries. Every time she comes home, she checks for her family, and then asks Sota about her friends. She worries about school a little, but mostly she worries that her friends will have forgotten about her, or given up on her, and abandoned her."

"They wouldn't be very good friends if they did that," Inuyasha pointed out.

"No, they wouldn't. Put look at it from their point of view. Kagome is never around, and is always missing appointments. It wouldn't be surprising if her friends gave up. They won't, though. I know them, and know that they always try to contact her when she isn't here, but she doesn't. And she is young, and unsure of herself. So she fears that she might one day come home and find that she has no friends."

"But that's not my fault!" Inuyasha protested.

"Ah, but it is. Kagome would never blame you, but you make her feel guilty for all the time she spends at home. You protest bitterly when she leaves, and nag her to return."

"At least she doesn't have to worry that I will abandon her like her friends here might!" he pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"No, she doesn't," Mrs. Higurashi agreed. "Instead, she has to worry that one day she will return to the past and find one or more of her friends there dead. I suggest, Inuyasha, that you be more careful of her feelings in the future. Maybe you could let her come home without a fight regularly. It would make her happy, and she wouldn't feel so guilty for coming home."

"I suppose." Although he wouldn't admit it, he had often wondered how she felt every time he tried to stop her from returning home.

"Now, you are welcome to stay here until she comes home. She should be back in an hour or so. While your waiting, you can think about what you are going to say to her when she comes back. I would recommend starting with an apology. Ah!" She stifled his protest with an upraised finger. "She will certainly apologize too, especially if you do first. And it is partially your fault. Would you like some more tea?" When he shook his head, she got up and carried their empty cups to the sink.

----------

Kagome and her friends walked out of the mall loaded down with shopping bags.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Eri asked

"Yup!"

"Yeah, it was," Kagome agreed.

"Will we see you at school tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I hope so," she replied. 'But I don't think so. Inuyasha wants to go shard hunting.'

"Why wouldn't you come? You seemed fine today," Yuka pointed out.

"I- Look, it's getting dark out. I really have to go. I'll call you!" she yelled over her shoulder as she hurried away.

"Do you think there is something she's hiding from us?" Eri asked the other two as soon as she was out of hearing distance.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Yuka responded sarcastically.

"I bet she's cutting school to be with her boyfriend," Ayumi put in. "I think it's sweet."

"Cutting school to be with her boyfriend? Kagome? The same girl who stood Houjou up because she had to stay home and study?"

"Does it matter? She's obviously not going to tell us until she's ready. So there's no point in worrying about it, right?" The other two nodded their heads. The three girls talked for a little longer, then said their good-byes and left for their respective homes.

----------

Kagome walked quickly through the streets in the direction of her home, contemplating how best to placate Inuyasha when she arrived.

'I hope he's not too mad at me. I'll only be a few minutes late, after all. I hope he's not still mad at me about stepping on him... If he is, I'm going to get an earful, all right... Maybe I can placate him with some ramen. Although, it is getting awfully late, so Mom may insist I spend the night. This might be a hard one to get out of. What am I talking about? It's not my fault! Ok, maybe it is, a little. I don't know; I'll have to see how mad he is. I wonder if-'

"Excuse me, Miss?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Kagome shook her head to clear it, and focused on the man standing in front of her.

"I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I seem to have lost my way, and-" A shriek from Kagome interrupted his thoughts, and before he could stop her, she bolted back the way she had come.

"One would almost think that she had never seen a youkai before," he said, and strode after her.

----------

Inuyasha paced back and forth through the living room of the Higurashi's home.

"Inuyasha, sit down, will you? I'm sure she was just having a lot of fun, and forgot the time," Mrs. Higurashi attempted to soothe the apprehensive hanyou.

"Forgot the time?! She's almost an hour late! She said she would be back before sundown!" Inuyasha fumed.

"I know, but this is the first time she's gone out to relax in ages. Try to understand-"

"Understand what?" he cut her off. "Understand that she doesn't care enough to come back when she said she would?"

"So what do you want to do? She'll come home eventually, so try to be patient,"

"Keh!" Inuyasha spat, but he subsided into a chair.

----------

Kagome looked over her shoulder as she ran. The man had been following her for several minutes, although he didn't seem to be trying to catch her. Instead, he seemed to be waiting for her to stop. Every time she looked back, he waved.

She slowed gradually, and noticed that the man behind her maintained his distance. Finally, she drew to a stop, breathing heavily, and beckoned the man closer.

He approached slowly, and by the time he had reached her she had almost caught her breath. He wasn't even winded.

"You could have caught me if you wanted to! So what was the big idea, scaring me and then chasing me like that!" she scolded.

"I was trying to get directions," he replied curtly. "I assumed you would know where the place I wanted is."

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. "I'm not used to be accosted by youkai on the street."

"Don't worry about it. I'll cast a low level summoning spell and get directions."

"Cast a what?" But he wasn't paying listening to her anymore. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be concentrating. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Now we just wait a few moments and -Ah!" He broke off as a child of about ten jogged up and stopped.

"You called?" the boy asked.

"Yes. Could you give me directions to the business offices of the local Lord, please?"

"Certainly, sir. Go down this road a three blocks, and turn left. It will be on your right. It's the large building with the blue-on-white sign. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, lad," the man said, handing the boy a moderate amount of money. He left, pocketing it. The man turned to Kagome.

"Would you mind accompanying me? I have a few questions I would like to ask about you."

"No, thank you," Kagome declined. "I really have to be somewhere. I'm actually a bit late. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll..." She trailed off. "Where are we?"

"I haven't a clue. I was just following you. Does this mean you will come with me?"

"I suppose," she agreed unhappily. 'Inuyasha is going to be furious.' "Would you mind answering a few of my questions, though?"

"Not at all. Shall we go?" And off they went.

----------

Inuyasha jumped out of his chair.

"That's it! She's two hours late! I'm going to look for her!" He ran out the door.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Mrs. Higurashi called after him, but he was already gone. "You don't know where you're going," she finished to herself.

'Which way is that mall thing Kagome was talking about?" He stopped at the bottom of the steps to the shrine. 'Looks like I'll have to go ask for directions.'

Inuyasha jumped to back up the stairs, landing right in front of the house. He wrenched open the door, and ran inside.

"Oy! Which way is the place Kagome went to?" he yelled.

"Turn left at the bottom of the steps, and keep going until you come to a park on your left. The mall is across the road from the park," Mrs. Higurashi answered, leaning into the room. Inuyasha turned to leave, but stopped when she grabbed his sleeve.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Fine. Thank you!" He pulled away and headed for the mall.

----------

"So, that boy was a youkai that you called with a spell so you could ask directions?" Kagome asked dubiously.

"Indeed. It's a simple spell. Most humans could learn it, had they any bit of spiritual power."

"I hope you don't mind, but who are-"

"Aha!" He cut her off. "We have arrived!" They had stopped in front of a large building with a blue on white sign. From the angle she was at, she couldn't make out the picture on the sign. Without waiting to see if she was following, the youkai man opened the door and entered.

As Kagome followed him, she found herself in a spacious lobby, with a gold-veined black marble floor. The vaulted ceiling was supported by columns of more marble, white this time. The man she was following was already halfway to the bored looking receptionist seated behind an expensive looking desk. She hurried to catch up.

"I'm here to see the Lord," the man said. "I believe I have an appointment."

"Name?" She looked up. "Oh, it's you. Go on in, I believe he's expecting you," she said. "Both of you. Take the elevator to the forty-fifth floor. It's the only thing there." The man turned smartly on his heel and walked toward the elevator. Kagome, not knowing what else to do, followed him.

----------

Inuyasha easily located the mall, a large flat structure, by following Kagome's scent trail and her mother's directions. He headed into the mall, still following Kagome's trail. He traced her path through a variety of stores. He almost lost her trail in a largish area that smelled of food, but picked it up again on the other side. He followed it through several more stores before he found himself back at the entrance he had started at. However, outside the mall, the trail became muddled by the passage of hundreds of other people. He looked around, then settled upon the branch of a tree in a small park across the street as a good place to think and plan his next move.

'This isn't good. I have no idea where to go next. She could have gone anywhere. And all these people staring at me isn't helping much. It's really distracting. And every minute I wait, Kagome is getting farther away!' He punched the tree he was sitting on in frustration. 'I suppose I'll have to go back to the last place I know she was for certain, and circle out until I pick up her trail again.'

----------

Kagome stepped out of the elevator a pace behind the strange man who accosted her on the street. They hurried down the corridor to a pair of oak doors with gold handles. The man nodded to the security guards on either side, and pulled open the door.

Across the room from them, seated in a plush leather chair behind a huge mahogany desk, was a young looking man. He was facing the windows to their right, talking on a cell phone, so Kagome took the opportunity to study his profile. He had a regal profile, and the look of a person accustomed to command. The man standing next to her coughed discreetly, and the man she presumed was the Lord of the local youkai raised an eyebrow in their direction, and hung up the phone a moment later. He swiveled his chair to face them.

"Is this official business or private?" asked the Lord.

"Official. But no need to stand on ceremony. Although I would like to know why you neglected to inform me that you had moved. I spent several hours wandering the streets of this city before I happened upon her. Assuming for obvious reasons that she was one of your staff, I relaxed my concealing spell and approached her. Imagine my surprise when she screamed and bolted. Why is someone under your protection startled to see me?" Kagome's companion demanded.

"Well, now, this is awkward," the man in the chair replied. "She wasn't supposed to know about that, but I suppose it's too late now."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Kagome said slowly, finally shaking of her speechlessness.

"And why is someone of yours, who is under your protection unaware of it?" the other man asked.

"Well, yes, I'm getting to that," the Lord replied. "You see that bracelet? That one that you got a few years ago, and have worn everywhere you went since? It has a spell on it. A full-blooded youkai can 'read' the message contained in the spell. It basically says that the person wearing it is under the protection of the Lord of the Western lands, and to please care for her if she is found injured or unconscious, help her if she needs help, give her whatever she needs, and a reward will be provided when is returned to the Lord of the Western Lands. Namely, me. And as to why she is under my protection but unaware of it, well, that's because she's not mine; she's my brother's."

"Ses-Sesshoumaru!"

----------

After a tedious search, Inuyasha picked up Kagome's trail again, heading back toward the shrine. He followed it a short distance, then paused to think.

'This trail is recent. She's been here, and not to long ago. She was a little late, but she should have arrived a little before I left. Something's wrong. I've got to find her!'

Inuyasha ran along the road, stopping to sniff just often enough to be sure he was on the right trail.

'She came this way, I'm sure she did! Where could she have gone? People don't just vanish! She can't vanish! We need her! I need her! I- Huh?'

He stopped, puzzled, and sniffed the air and ground repeatedly.

'It smells like...she was here a while ago, and then here again more recently. That doesn't make sense.' He sniffed up and down the street. 'It seems like she turned around somewhere up ahead, and came back this way, then turned into that side street. What do I do? Do I follow her, or do I go see where see turned around? I don't smell any blood, but... There might be some hint as to where she went!'

Inuyasha ran down the street as fast as he could, waiting for the faint hint of Kagome's scent to disappear, indicating that he had gone past the point where she turned around. Before he reached that point, though, another familiar smell stopped him.

'That's...Sesshoumaru!!!'

----------

"You're Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped.

"Guilty as charged," Inuyasha's older brother confirmed, allowing his concealing spell to drop. He turned to face the man with Kagome. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find my brother before he levels half of Tokyo looking for her." He pushed a button under his desk, and spoke quietly into an intercom. "Rin, I have to leave the office for a little while. We have a guest, and she's a little confused right now. Could you please watch her for a little while? I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you." He stood up.

Sesshoumaru pulled open a desk drawer and removed a sheathed sword. "I have a feeling I'll be needing this."

"Tenseiga, right?" Kagome asked. "You're going after Inuyasha, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome sighed. "Try not to hurt him too much. He's had a bad day. Maybe if you tell him I asked you to find him for me, he'll come peacefully. Maybe." Sesshoumaru nodded again, and left the office.

----------

'Sesshoumaru... is here?!'

Inuyasha looked around, sniffing.

'How can Sesshoumaru be here? It doesn't make sense!' He shook his head. 'That doesn't matter right now! I have to find Kagome!'

He sprinted back to the intersection where the trail branched, and followed Kagome's running footsteps down the side street. Now that he was aware of it, he could smell Sesshoumaru along the same path.

He stopped, and sniffed around more carefully. Something had been nagging at his senses for a while, but he hadn't quite been able to place it.

'That's it! I smell other youkai! There _are_ youkai in Kagome's time! And maybe on of them can tell me where to find Sesshoumaru!'

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and waited, scenting the air as each person walked past, waiting for a youkai to walk by. After a few minutes, his patience was rewarded, and he stepped away from the wall, following the unsuspecting youkai. After following him for a minute to make sure he was alone, Inuyasha grabbed the man's shoulder and spun him around.

"Wha- What do you want?" the man stammered as Inuyasha lifted him off the ground by his collar. "I'll give you my money, but please let me go!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha dropped him. The man fell to the ground. "You're a pathetic excuse for a youkai!"

"How did you know?" the man gasped.

"I can smell you, that's how!"

The youkai climbed to his feet, but before he could back away, Inuyasha grabbed him again.

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Sesshoumaru. Know anything about him?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, no! I've never heard of him, I swear it! Please let me go!" the man begged.

"I can't have you warning him I'm after him though." His claws glinted. "I guess that only leaves me one choice."

"Stop right there, Inuyasha." Inuyasha dropped the youkai he was holding. The man fled in terror.

"So, you finally showed, Sesshoumaru."

----------

Kagome walked down the hall that had been hidden behind a cleverly concealed door in Sesshoumaru's office. She was following the man who had brought her there and a woman who had yet to introduce herself. After a short walk, they reached another door. The woman stopped and opened it, gesturing Kagome inside.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," she said, waving her hand at an array of furniture. After Kagome seated herself, she sat down opposite her. The other man sat down near them.

After everyone was seated, an awkward silence ensued.

"Well," said the woman, breaking the silence, "I imagine you have some questions, Kagome?"

"Yes, I do!" She stood up. "First of all, who are you? Secondly, what makes you think you have the right to bring me in here without any explanation? I'm supposed to be meeting someone, and he's going to be angry if I'm late! And, was that really Sesshoumaru, and why is he here?" Out of breath, she sat back down.

"Well, know. Good questions, I suppose. My name is Rin. Perhaps you remember me?"

"You were the little girl that used to follow Sesshoumaru around?" Kagome gaped. Rin laughed.

"Yes, that was me. Shall I continue answering your questions, or would you rather gape at me?"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome closed her mouth. "I didn't mean to stare. It's just- Never mind. Please, continue. But, now I have another question. How old are you, and how did you live so long?"

"I'm several hundred years old." She laughed at the look on Kagome's face. "As to how I lived that long, I'm not sure I can explain it. I don't fully understand it, so you'll have to ask Sesshoumaru. Can we return to your other questions?" Kagome nodded. "You were brought here because of that bracelet. Yes, that's the one," she said when Kagome held up her wrist to look at it. "I think Sesshoumaru would rather explain about it. I'm not sure I understand it anyway. Don't worry about Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru went to find him and bring him here. And that should answer your last question, too."

"You sent Sesshoumaru after Inuyasha? Are you mad?"

"No, wait," Rin continued, oblivious. "You asked why he was here. Because he lives here. Why else? I- Mad? What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha will try to kill Sesshoumaru if he sees him! Especially if he says that he has me!"

"Oh, dear... Perhaps explanations had better wait for later. I don't want either of them to get hurt. Do you think you could stop him?"

"I can stop Inuyasha, yes. But how can we find them?"

"Leave that to me," the young youkai man broke in. "My nose is at least as good as theirs is."

"Kazuki..." Rin said warningly.

"Come on, mother!" Kazuki protested. "Do you have a better idea?"

'Mother?' Kagome gaped. 'Rin has a son? And he's a hanyou, too. That means that Sesshoumaru's probably the father! Sesshoumaru, a father? I don't know if I can handle this!' She shook her head and tried to pay attention.

"Fine then!" Rin was saying when Kagome tuned in again. "Let's go."

"Great!" Kazuki tore out of the room.

"Coming, Kagome?" Rin asked. "It'll be pointless for us to go if you don't. And please forgive Kazuki his eagerness. His father doesn't like for him to show off. He says that it isn't fitting for the son of the Lord of the Western Lands to act so immaturely. The way he acts sometimes, one would think he was never a child." She sighed. "Oh! We had better get going, or Kazuki will leave without us!" The two of them hurried from the room.

----------

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru faced each other down the street.

"Keh! I thought I smelled your stench around here!" Inuyasha spat.

"Come now, brother. There's no need for insults," Sesshoumaru replied with his characteristic calm.

"Fine then! Just tell me where Kagome is and I won't hurt you! Much!"

"Kagome? Is that what this is about? And here I'd thought you'd come to settle an old grudge."

"No, but I can do that, too, if you want!" Inuyasha leapt at Sesshoumaru, claws first.

"Heh!" Sesshoumaru sidestepped easily and sent Inuyasha flying down the street with a punch. "Kagome isn't in any danger. Why do you always insist on fighting me?"

"So you do know where Kagome is!" Inuyasha leapt again, this time scoring a narrow graze on Sesshoumaru's arm.

"You've gotten faster, brother, but your attacks are still weak!" He darted in and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "Now will you listen to me? Kagome is safe."

"You... bastard..." Inuyasha choked. "If you've... hurt Kagome... in any way... I'll kill you!"

"She's perfectly safe!" Sesshoumaru repeated. "She's at my office, waiting for-" He broke off as Inuyasha's forehead collided with his own.

"Keh!" Inuyasha stood up, rubbing his throat. "You say she's safe, but why should I trust you?"

"Why don't you give me the benefit of the doubt and come with me?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to be reasonable.

"I suppose. But if you're lying, I'll kill..." He trailed of as another youkai ran out of a side street between them and stopped, panting.

----------

Kazuki leaned against a wall, catching his breath. Not that he was really winded, but a human would be, and he was supposed to act human. He looked from his father to the other youkai, curiously. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a tear in his father's sleeve, and a line of blood on his arm, and blood on the other's claws.

"You!" he growled. "I'll kill you!" He leapt at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged easily, and punched Kazuki in the forehead, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Keh! So you were just buying time until reinforcements showed up, huh, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, turning to face his brother. Since when does the might Sesshoumaru need help? And, in this case, I think you'd be better off on your own. He's weak!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I wasn't waiting for-" Sesshoumaru started, but Kazuki cut him off.

"I'm not weak! I'll show you!" He charged Inuyasha again.

"I've had enough of this!" Inuyasha leapt over Kazuki's head and landed a little distance away.

The Tessaiga transformed as Inuyasha pulled it from its sheath.

"Now, I'm just going to kill both of you and be done with it!"

"You idiot!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Put that thing away! Do you have any idea how much damage the Kaze no Kizu would cause in a city?"

"What's the big deal?" Kazuki asked. "It's just a sword. It couldn't hurt us badly."

"You wanna test that theory?" Inuyasha sprang forward, sword raised.

Metal rang on metal as Inuyasha swept the Tessaiga downward.

'What? He blocked it?' Inuyasha flew through the air as Sesshoumaru pushed him back.

"Inuyasha! Put your sword away!" he ordered, leveling the Tenseiga at his brother.

"In your dreams!" Inuyasha lifted his sword and prepared to attack again.

----------

Kagome and Rin stood in an intersection, puffing.

"Did you see which way he went?" Kagome asked.

"No," Rin replied. "He just took of without warning. Which way should we go?"

"I don't- Wait! Did you hear that?"

"No... Yes! If you mean a kind of clanging sound?"

"Yes! Which way was it coming from?"

"That way!" Rin pointed, and the two of them ran down the street.

They emerged from the street to see Inuyasha about to swing the Tessaiga at Sesshoumaru, who stood firm, holding Tenseiga before him.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha pried himself of the pavement.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked, forgetting about the subduing spell in his relief at seeing her.

"Looking for you."

"If you'll wait a moment, we can discuss this on the way back to your house, Kagome." They turned to see him dialing a cell phone, and ignoring Rin lecturing Kazuki behind him. They waited, and after a moment he hung up. "My driver is on his way to get us now. He should be here in a few minutes."

----------

The ride to the Sunset Shrine was spent in awkward silence. No one seemed willing to discuss the events of the day, and the news of their arrival was greeted with open relief.

As soon as the car had stopped, Kagome climbed out and started up the stairs. Inuyasha started to follow, but stopped when Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm.

"What?!"

"There's something you should know." He quickly explained about Kagome's bracelet. "Since I don't think I would appreciate it if someone brought her to me in the feudal era, the spell isn't active in the past."

"I suppose I should thank you," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You could, but I won't hold it against you if you don't," Sesshoumaru said amicably.

"Keh. Thanks," Inuyasha grumbled, and turned around to leave.

"Inuyasha."

"What now?"

"You're welcome."

"Keh!" He leapt to the stop of the stairs, and watched the car drive away.

Turning around, he saw Kagome standing a few feet away, watching him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're...sorry?"

"For stepping on you earlier."

"I forgot about that," Inuyasha admitted.

"I was just so angry, because I'd been waiting all week, and.... Did you say you forgot?" she gaped.

"Yeah. I was worried about you. When you didn't come back. Then, when I went looking for you, and smelled Sesshoumaru, I was afraid he had killed you."

"Smelled Sesshoumaru? But... Oh!" She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You didn't smell Sesshoumaru. You smelled his son!"

"His WHAT?" Inuyasha yelped. "Wait, you mean that brat who was fighting with him?"

"Yes, that's the one. His name is Kazuki."

"Sesshoumaru has a son?" It was Inuyasha's turn to gape.

"That was my reaction, too," Kagome admitted. She yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. We've got a long day of shard hunting ahead of us, don't we?"

"We don't have to if you're too tired. It could wait another day," he offered.

"Really? That would be great. I'm really tired." She turned to go.

"One more thing, Kagome." She turned back around. "These are for you." He pulled the flowers out of his sash. "I know they're a little beaten up, but-" She pulled them out of his hand.

"They're beautiful, Inuyasha." Her lips brushed his. "Thank you."

----------End----------


End file.
